Consumers have an ever-increasing array of options for consuming media content, in terms of the types of media content (e.g., video, audio, etc.), providers of the media content, and devices for consuming the media content. Media content providers are becoming increasingly sophisticated and effective at providing media content quickly and reliably to consumers.
Media content rating systems provide classification standards for media based on subject matter such as nudity, violence, substance abuse, profanity, etc. A particular classification is typically given for an entire movie or television show. Using the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) film rating system as an example, a “G” (General Audiences) rating indicates that the content of the movie is suitable for all ages, a “PG” (Parental Guidance Suggested) rating indicates that some content may not be suitable for children, a “PG-13” (Parents Strongly Cautioned) rating indicates that some content of the movie may be inappropriate for children under 13, and an “R” (Restricted) rating indicates that children under 17 are not permitted without a parent. Currently, ratings are assigned based on a manual process involving a committee of people. In recent years, the rate at which media content is being published has increased substantially. As the volume of media content grows larger, manual inspection of the material is becoming impracticable.